


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by i_write_and_i_know_things



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien Ships It, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya may or may not have rigged the game ;), F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_and_i_know_things/pseuds/i_write_and_i_know_things
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Alya is hosting a party at her house, inviting a few friends, including Adrien and Marinette. After a while of waiting for midnight, they decide to play a game: Seven Minutes in Heaven, suggested by Alix...And Alya may or may not have rigged the game to get Marinette and Adrien together, alone, in the dark.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

“Marinette, I’m bored.” Said Alya, walking over and falling into the couch. She laid her head on Marinette’s shoulder, looking up at her and sighing dramatically.

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed her off to the other side of the couch.

“Do you want to play video games? Eat? Sleep?”

Alya shook her head.

“No, we already did that. The video games, I mean. And, for the record, nobody sleeps at parties, Mari.” She groaned in frustration. “What else do people do at New Year’s parties besides… eat and listen to obnoxious EDM music?”

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, glancing over at Nino by the computer. He was controlling the music and had his headphones on. His head was bobbing gently to the beat as he typed in more commands.

“We could… play board games?” Marinette suggested, turning to Alya.

Alya looked at her blankly, a ‘did you really just say that’ look plastered on her face.

“Marinette,” She started, holding out her arm. “There are 12 people here. I think it would be a little hard to play a board game.”

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. She saw Alix notice them on the couch and watched her as she walked over.

“What’cha guys up to?” She asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

“We’re trying to figure out what to do.” Answered Alya. “Marinette and I have no ideas; do you have anything?”

Alix stared at them for a moment, thinking. Marinette saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“How about Truth or Dare? Or Seven Minutes in Heaven?” She says, a smirk spreading on her face. Alya lights up at the idea, standing up and patting Alix on the back.

“Perfect, those are classics and I can’t believe we forgot about them.” Alya lifted her hand out to Marinette. “Come on. We’re gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

Having no choice, Marinette grabbed Alya’s hand and was promptly pulled up and dragged to the middle of the room. Alya clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“Everyone come to the middle of the room,” She yelled, spinning on her heel. “We’re gonna start a game.”

“What game?” Rose asked, coming to the middle and sitting down, Juleka at her side.

“Seven Minutes in Heaven.” Alya told her. Rose looked at Juleka and brought her hands together, a smile spreading across her face.

Marinette watched as more people gathered around, not-so-subtly glancing around for Adrien. She spotted him sit down next to Nino. Reacting quickly, she walked over and sat down next to him. He turned to her and smiled.

“I’ve never played this game before.” He said. “Do you know how it works?”

Marinette nodded and opened her mouth to explain, but before she could do that Alya spoke up.

“Okay, so I’m going to hand everyone a piece of paper, and everyone’s going to write their name on it.” She said, walking around and passing out small, blank pieces of paper and pens. “Once you guys are done, put it in that basket.”   


She pointed to a small, red basket on the table.

“Then, I’m going to draw two random names, and those people are going to go into a closet, turn of all the lights, and do whatever they want for seven minutes.” She smiled sweetly as she handed Marinette a piece of paper and pen. Alya winked at Marinette and glanced over at Adrien before walking over to the next person.

Once everyone had folded their papers and placed them in the basket, Alya shook it up and brought it to the middle. She reached her hand in and pulled out a paper.

“And the first person is…” Everyone around her held their breath. “Mylene!”

Mylene blushed when everyone cheered for her. Alya reached her hand in again and pulled out a second name. She held it dramatically in front of her.

“And the second person is… Ivan!”

Ivan stood up and walked over, offering his hand to Mylene. She took it and Alya walked them over to a nearby closet, closing the door and turning off the light for them.

“Seven minutes!” She yelled before returning to her seat on the floor.

“So this is what the game is about.” Adrien chuckled. Marinette turned her head and laughed too, still thinking about the wink Alya gave her.

“Who do you think you’ll get paired with?” He asked, turning to look at her. Marinette froze for a moment, looking at Adrien. The way he cocked his head to the side when he asked that and how his hair fell in his eyes made Marinette blush.

“Earth to Marinette?” He asked, looking at her confused.

Marinette snapped back to reality.

“Oh sorry, I, was thinking what time it was…” She lied, mentally slapping herself for coming up with such a terrible excuse.

“I really don’t know, but most likely one of the people in this room?” She said, holding her hands out. Adrien laughed and nodded, agreeing with her statement.

Finally, Alya’s phone rang, signifying that the seven minutes were up. She walked over and knocked on the closet door, yelling at Mylene and Ivan to get out. They came out, both laughing. Alya looked at them curiously as they walked to their seats. She followed them and reached her hand in the basket again.

“Alright, next round!” She said, swishing around the papers. She grabbed one and pulled it out, unfolding it to look at the name.

“Adrien!” She said, looking over at him. Marinette felt him perk up beside her, visibly surprised. He looked at Alya intently, waiting for the next name to be pulled. She reached in and shuffled her hand around, pulling out another piece of paper. She opened it slowly and smiled in Marinette’s direction.   
“Marinette!”

Marinette felt her whole face flush. Adrien stood up beside her and offered his hand, just like Ivan had done. Marinette took it and stood up.

“Guess it’s me you got paired with.”

Alya practically pushed them into the closet, turning off the lights and closing the door behind them. Both of them were pressed up against a rack of clothes and some shoe boxes.

“Seven minutes!” She said in a sing-song voice before walking away.

Marinette held her breath, not knowing what to do. Adrien began shifting his position and moving around to get comfortable. Marinette decided to do the same. She moved her foot, but found it was stuck in between what she supposed was a box… although it could’ve been a pile of clothes. It was too dark to tell.

“So…” Adrien started, breaking the silence. “What do you want to do?”

Marinette felt the heat burning against her cheeks. She cleared her throat before speaking.

“Do you want to… talk?”

She felt Adrien shrug his shoulders. 

“Sure, let’s start with that. How do you like the party?”

“I like it,” Marinette answered, straining to find Adrien’s face in the dark. “I don’t usually get invited out to parties, but I’m glad I’m spending my New Year’s with everyone here.”

“Me too. I couldn’t believe when my father told me I could go, I got so excited. I’m really glad I came. Do you have any resolutions?”

Marinette tried moving her foot, slowly turning out of her twisted position.

“I wrote down a list, but I don’t think I’ll be fulfilling any of them. I’ll probably break all of them in the first week.”    
Adrien laughed.

“Honestly, I think I’ll break all of mine in the first day. Resolutions never worked out for me.” He paused for a moment. Marinette shifted her weight further, grabbing onto the wall for support.

“Is there anything you still want to do before the year ends?” Adrien asked shyly.

“Well, I guess I-” Marinette started, but before she could finish her sentence her grip on the wall slipped and she began falling. She yelped in surprise and braced herself for impact with whatever was on the floor, but instead she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her and pull her up. Her heart pounded against her chest as Adrien held her.

“Sorry,” He started, laughing softly. “Are you alright?”   
Marinette nodded against his chest, her cheek brushing against the soft fabric of his shirt. Adrien helped her stand up, but didn’t let go of Marinette. His hands rested gently on her waist.

“So, any last things you want to do before the year ends?”

Marinette felt her chest shake.

“No, not really.” She breathed out.

Adrien nodded.

“There’s actually one more thing I’d like to do before midnight.” He said slowly, pulling Marinette closer to him until their faces were centimeters apart.

“This.”

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat when she felt a pair of lips softly press against her own. She froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. She’s been wishing for a moment like this for years, and now that it’s happening she didn’t know how to react.

Letting her instinct take over, Marinette allowed herself to sink into the kiss. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other. Marinette did the same, placing her arms on his back.

They stayed like that for a moment, embraced against the warmth of their bodies. 

When they broke apart, Marinette felt like everything that just happened was a dream. She never expected to kiss Adrien Agreste.

Suddenly, they heard Alya banging on the door.

“Seven minutes are up!” She yelled.

Adrien looked down at Marinette, reluctantly letting go of her,

“Promise me another kiss at midnight?” He asked hopefully.

“Promise.” Marinette answered, shielding her eyes from the light as Alya swung open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Have some cute New Year's fluff because I was in the mood today :). New Year's hasn't arrived yet where I live, but I'll be welcoming 2019 soon. As always, this was another one of my 1 a.m. fanfics, and I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments if you did! I'd love that <3
> 
> I wish all of you a Happy New Year, and that 2019 may bring you all good opportunities, health, and prosperity!
> 
> (Teeny reminder, characters belong to Jeremy Zag/Zagtoon.)


End file.
